The Tenth Warrior
by PulaRosa
Summary: Against her father's wishes, Arwen sets out with the fellowship on a quest to save Middle Earth
1. Chapter 1

"And my sword is yours as well, ring bearer." The voice was that of a woman, and all eyes turned to the daughter of Elrond, who had risen from her seat beside the lord of Rivendell, sword drawn. She stepped forward, and held out the shimmering, elven blade out to the tiny hobbit, who, along with the rest of the onlookers, stared, wide eyed at the maiden before him. Throughout the council meeting, she had stayed, quietly by her father's side, saying nothing, but watching all, listening to every word, taking it all in. And now she stood, despite her Elrond's furious gaze. "No! I forbid it." Came the voice of the elven lord, rising from his chair in anger. "You will do no such thing, Arwen." "Two men I see here, father, and four of the halflings, but one elf alone, and a Mirkwood elf at that!" the lady argued. Several onlookers laughed, for there had long been a friendly rivalry between the Mirkwood elves, and those of Imladris. "Would you not have a warrior of Imladris see this quest done?" she inquired, turning to face her father, casting her dark eyes, full of defiance on him. "I would not have my only daughter slain for a purpose that has nothing to do with her. You will go to the west, Arwen, enough is enough." "No, father" Arwen protested, her voice raised in anger. "I will see this done. This is our land as well, and I would keep it safe from the hand of the dark lord. We fought for it once, and alliance of men and elves, and I will do it again." Sliding her sword back into its sheath, hanging around her waist, she came to stand beside the others. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey.I'm kind of a new user to fanfic.net, so I didn't think to include an author's note with the first chapter. Don't know what I was thinking! So anyway, I got the idea for this story while reading an interview with Liv Tyler about her role in the Lord of the Rings films. She mentioned that her character, Arwen had started out having a much bigger role, and being more of a fighter. I immediately wondered what it would've been like if Arwen had been part of the fellowship, the tenth member. So, after a REALLY long while of thinking about writing this story, I FINALLY did! Aren't you proud of me? Lol. Ok, so, I hope you guys like it, reviews and comments are welcome.actually, they are pathetically begged for on my part! LOL So, let me know what you think, and once I have a couple people let me know how they feel about the story, I'll post more! Thanks for reading! -Starbuck 


	3. Chapter 2

AU: Yeah, so I probably should've updated this a while ago, but I am one lazy little pixie. These chapters are probably gonna be relatively short, and I'll update them when I have the time. I'll try not to make you wait too long in between chapters.if I even have readers! Lol. Oh! That reminds me, thanks to those who gave me reviews! *blows kisses* Hehe, I feel special :) Ok, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think, reviews are welcome.actually, they are begged for! LOL  
"What troubles you my lord?"  
  
Aragorn raised his head in surprise, for he had not heard her approach. His eyes fell upon the elven lady, standing before him, radiant in the moonlight. Dark hair fell to frame her pale, angular face, and her midnight eyes were locked on his own, unblinking like those of a bird.  
  
He did not respond, simply bent his head again, and cast his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Please," she whispered, as she knelt before him, taking his hands and lacing her own longer, elegant fingers through his. "Will you not tell me?"  
  
"Why did you do that?" he breathed. He had known she would go to dangerous lengths to keep him, but never had he imagined that she might follow him to the battlefield, fight at his side. He knew now that he had been hopelessly wrong. She was ready to do whatever she could not to be separated from him, and she would listen to none but her own heart.  
  
She knew he disapproved, had known it long ago, when she decided what her fate would be. He loved her too much to let her die, he had said, but she loved him too much to live alone. Despite her constant reassurances, he could not understand it, and as much as he loved her, could not bear to see her waste away as a mortal. And now she had risked even that mortal life to stay with him.  
  
She said it was for Middle Earth that she would ride with the fellowship, but he knew that was not her only motive. It was as if she couldn't stand to be away from him for that long, as if she were trying to protect him, he thought.  
  
If she stayed here in Rivendell, with her father, he might persuade her to sail on the elven high ships to the undying lands of the west. She had no desire to live in those lands, but her love for her father was so strong that she feared she might make the wrong decision if she were away from Aragorn for too long.  
  
"I go with you because I love you, and because I love Middle Earth." She said, forcing him to look at her. "I will not stay here, Aragorn. When you go to battle, I will go with you, and if you should die, I will die with you."  
  
He did not respond. It was a promise he knew she would keep, it was both a comfort and a burden. He fought now, not only for the fate of this land, but for life of his love as well. 


End file.
